


Friendship and Fun Times

by Sergeant_Sparkles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fitting In, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guardians - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Learning about modern life, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Possible smut, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Viking History, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant_Sparkles/pseuds/Sergeant_Sparkles
Summary: Hiccup has spent centuries waiting for answers. When he finally gets them, he's not really sure how to react.He is thrown into a world of magic and children as the newest Guardian. Fortunately, all the other Guardians are there to help guide him through it all. Some more than others.Hiccup's life has changed, he still has Toothless, but will he be able to handle the new dynamic he's suddenly been thrust in to?





	Friendship and Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good this is gonna be... but here we go. 
> 
> If you see any errors, feel free to let me know.

Twenty-six was a pretty young age to die, but Hiccup didn’t care. He protected what he cared for most. That’s all that mattered.

He hated causing them pain, but he would do it all again if it meant they got to continue living in his stead. 

For reasons he couldn’t understand, his soul was not taken to Valhalla, so he stayed. He watched his friends grieve and grow up without him.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stuck to what they knew and kept wreaking havoc on the inhabitants of Berk along with Barf and Belch, albeit with less vigor and more anger than before.

Snotlout did not accept the position of chief after Hiccup’s death to everyone (including the deceased Hiccup’s) surprise. He ended up marrying Mala and joining the Defenders of the Wing on their island for a fresh start away from Hiccup’s shadow.

Fishlegs continued to explore new dragon species and took over Hiccup’s self imposed task of mapping beyond the Archipelago. Each new discovery filled him with the joy of knowledge and the pain of remembering his fallen friend.

Valka did not take his death well, especially after the death of Stoick in the years prior. She forced herself to overcome the loss and press on for the good of Berk, Astrid, and Toothless, because that’s what both her husband and son would have wanted.

Astrid never found another person to love and she did not want to. She took the position of chief outwardly because she was the most influential and strategically inclined Viking; however, she really took the title to feel closer to her late lover.

Toothless took Hiccup’s death the hardest of all. He refused to interact with anyone and became a recluse. He ran away from the village of Berk to live in the place where he and Hiccup learned to trust each other. He only let Hiccup’s old friends come near him and stayed at the pond for the rest of his years.

Hiccup would alternate spending time in the village and at the pond. He witnessed his friends greatest failures and greatest triumphs and watched them grow as people. He was so immensely proud of them all.

 

~~~

 

Eventually their natural lives began coming to an end.

Valka was the first one to pass on. She died peacefully in her sleep.

Fishlegs was next. He encountered a dragon on his travels that would not listen to reason and it killed both him and Meatlug.

Ruffnut got deathly sick and perished. Tuffnut followed close behind because the twins could never be far from each other. Apparently that sentiment was true even in death.

Snotlout and Hookfang were caught in a storm on the way back to the Defenders of the Wing, neither one was seen again.

Astrid lived a long life and she never gave up being who she was. She died valiantly with a sword in her hand defending her home at the age of seventy-three.

Toothless outlived them all.

He was all alone, just as Hiccup had been the whole time.

Hiccup stayed with Toothless once his last human friend had gone from this world. He never saw any one of them. They all went straight to Valhalla, so why was he still here doomed to watch all he ever loved fade away?

His answer didn’t come for years. He and Toothless stared at the moon each night asking questions that needed answering.

Hiccup swore the moon wanted to tell him something each time he gazed at it but it never spoke. It continued to let Hiccup live without actually living.

Then the day came that Toothless’s heart slowed. 

 

He fell asleep. 

 

He didn’t wake up. 

 

Hiccup was by his side the whole time screaming for him to hold on, to live for just a little longer. Because even if he couldn’t see him, Toothless was the only thing he had left. Everything else was gone, Hiccup’s last link to humanity, to life, was gone like the wind that blew through the frigid air.

For the first time in years, Hiccup let himself go. He cried and cried and  _ cried. _ **** His friends, his lover, his best friend, they were all gone. All he had left was the silent moon that refused to answer any of his pleas. 

Days past as Hiccup laid next to his friend’s cold body as snow gathered around them. Time flew by. It didn’t matter anymore to Hiccup, he was impervious to it anyway. The seasons changed and as the thaw took place Fishlegs and Heather’s daughter came to check on Toothless only to find an empty shell of the once proud dragon.

She ran back to the village to inform the other Berkians. The Vikings came and brought Toothless’s body back to Berk. Hiccup followed them numbly and watched as they set his last friend adrift at sea and lit the vessel carrying him to the afterlife. 

The moon rose in its ethereal beauty the night of Toothless’s funeral and Hiccup gazed at it imploringly. The moon stayed silent.

Finally completely alone in the world, Hiccup went back to the place where it all began. He sat in the freshly blooming pavilion next to the pond and waited. For what, he didn’t know, but he waited nonetheless. He felt that if he waited long enough then things would change.

It took an eternity, but change came.

One thousand one hundred forty-two years he’d sat in that meadow. As night fell on the eve of what would be Snoggletog the moon finally spoke.  _ Hiccup, you still show so much care for your friend even after all this time. You truly are what I believed you to be. You are the Guardian of Friendship. Follow the lights in the sky. Your oldest friend shall take you there. All will be explained once you arrive. Just turn around. _

Completely shocked, Hiccup spun around and was promptly licked in the face. A huge shadow enveloped him in a warmth he hadn’t felt in centuries. The shadow had large emerald green eyes and made a crooning sound deep in its throat. “ _ Toothless… _ ” Hiccup whispered reverently. He gently placed a hand on Toothless’s face. He could feel the life under his palm and as much as he thought this was an illusion, he somehow knew it wasn’t. Toothless nuzzled his chest gleefully then playfully jumped off of him and motioned his head toward the sky. Hiccup glanced up to see streams of color streaking across the starry night sky. The beautiful lights pointed toward the north. Hiccup had no idea what he was going to head into, but he had his friend again.

 

Looking in to Toothless’s familiar eyes, he said words that had not passed through his mouth in eons.

 

“Let’s go, bud.”


End file.
